Mermaid Motel
by CharmNimbus13806
Summary: O exato momento em que um amor platônico vira real pode gerar feridas irrecuperáveis. Ou não.
1. Maybe we could go to Coney Island

Lisa Amory era uma criança feliz. Com oito anos de idade, nunca tivera problemas sérios de relacionamento nem comportamento. Notas boas, amiguinhas, tudo normal. Uma criança americana normal.

Naquele verão, seus pais decidiram visitar Coney Island. Ficaram em um hotel chamado Mermaid Motel, a cinco quadras da beira da praia.

Chegaram na sexta, e ela foi dormir, porque já estava tarde. Sua mãe desfez suas malas e no outro dia de manhã, acordaram cedo para tomar um sol e levar Lisa para brincar na areia.

Depois que já estava há bastante tempo fazendo castelinhos, ela resolveu que queria entrar no mar. Pegou o pai pelo braço e ele a levou até onde era seguro. Uma menininha de cabelos escuros e olhos muito claros estava com a mãe, e sorria para Lisa. Então ela foi até a menininha conversar.

- Olá! Meu nome é Lisa!

- Oi, meu nome é Fiorella!

- Quer brincar comigo?

- Claro...

A mãe da garota se apresentou e sorriu. O pai de Lisa deixou-a brincando com a amiguinha nova e voltou a tomar sol com sua esposa.

Dizem que tudo o que fazemos gera uma reação no mundo. Mas isso não é comprovado, em relação ao tamanho. Poderia ser outra menina, ou será que não? Poderia ter sido outra criança no mar, mas e se fosse? Não se sabe, porque não foi. E não há como voltar atrás.


	2. Maybe I could sing the national anthem

Lisa agora tem dez anos. Ainda é uma criança, mas toda garotinha dessa idade já teve suas paixonitezinhas.

Estava ela no quarto, assistindo a um programa infantil enquanto separava suas coisinhas para ir à beira da praia. Então ela olhou pela janela e parou.

Um garoto mais velho, de pele muito clara, olhos arrogantes, queixo fino e cabelos louros sentava-se na cama.

E, mesmo sendo uma criança, mas ela sabia o que era atraente. Ela só não sabia o que era: a riqueza (porque ele não tinha a postura de uma pessoa normal) ou a própria aparência.

Ela viu que o rapazinho estava virando a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a TV.

"Oh say can you see?..."

Ele não deveria ser dali. Americanos não se comportavam daquela mandeira, nem tinham aquele tom de pele. Olhou novamente, e logo voltou-se para a moça que cantava na TV. Aqueles jogos chatos estavam passando de novo.

"What so proudly we hailed..."

Ela se imaginou casando com ele e virando uma princesa. Ele deveria ser rico o suficiente para dar vestidos lindos de princesa para ela. E seus filhos, seriam loiros como ele ou cabelo castanho-claro como os dela?

Ela sorriu.

"Whose broad stripes and bright stars…"

Então ele saiu de seu campo de vista e os pais de Lisa vieram chamá-la e pegar seus brinquedos. Enquanto ela brincava, seu pensamento estava no garoto bonito. Será que se ele a visse gostaria dela? "Claro que sim", ela pensou, "Eu tenho vários amigos."

Depois, ela voltou para o hotel e foi direto para o quarto. A janela onde o garoto aparecera estava fechada. Ela ficou triste, porque estava decidida a olhá-lo e dar oi. Fazer amizade. Mas a janela estava fechada, e ela sabia o por quê: ele não voltava mais.


	3. I a white sweater for the last white day

Dezembro chegou, e o frio veio junto. A neve não caía ainda, mas com menos de dois casacos ainda era difícil sair de casa. Lisa avisou a mãe que ia à casa de Fiorella, recebeu um beijinho, pegou sua bicicleta lilás e foi até a casa da amiga, que ficava a algumas poucas quadras de distância.

Ela chamou pela amiga como sempre fazia, e foi recebida calorosamente. Depois de uma tarde inteira brincando, a mãe da amiga disse:

- Querida, hoje nós vamos jantar na casa de um amigo da família, haverá crianças lá, gostaria de vir?

- Ahh... Sim, mas...

- Eu sei, vou ligar para sua mãe.

Sete da noite, as duas estavam dentro do carro dos pais de Fiorella, indo para a tal casa. Chegaram lá, e o lugar estava cheirando a churrasco e arroz, repleto de adultos, e mais a frente, numa salinha de estar, dois meninos jogavam um joguinho de tabuleiro.

Elas chegaram perto, se colocaram em volta do tabuleiro e entraram no jogo. Então lisa olhou distraidamente para a casa, e o mesmo garoto loiro estava sentado em uma poltrona ao longe, perto do rádio, ouvindo música.

O coração dela acelerou, e ela tentou se concentrar no joguinho. Era o mesmo garoto! Ele estava ali!

Ele olhou para ela, ela desviou o olhar e continuou a brincar ali. Nunca vai saber se perdeu ou não o jogo, não sabia nem se sabia como jogar. A partir dali, tudo foi um borrão confuso, porque os pensamentos dela voaram.

Elas voltaram para a casa de Fiorella mais tarde, e ficaram conversando sobre o garoto loiro.

- Ah, você viu? – Lisa sorriu, então elas teriam um assunto a mais.

- Vi, sim. Ele é muito bonito, não é?

Lisa fez que sim e as duas riram.

- Dizem que o pai dele tem muito poder na Inglaterra. – Fiorella disse, empolgada.

- Então eles não são daqui?!

- Eu acho que não, não sei bem. Eles são aqueles tipos de amigos de amigos de amigos, que você nunca sabe bem de onde são e o que fazem da vida.

- E o que será que fazem aqui?

- Ouvi dizer que estão comprando uma empresa daqui.

Depois, em casa, antes de dormir, Lisa ficou repassando a hora em que vira o garoto. Como ele era bonito, e diferente... E Fiorella dissera que eles teriam uma empresa ali, então muito provavelmente, eles estariam de volta logo.

E por "logo" ela esperaria.


	4. By my purple wig for my mermaid video

O tempo passou. Os cinco anos desde a última vez em que vira aquele garoto fizeram bem: seu corpo estava curvilíneo, seu rosto mais definido, e os seios haviam crescido um tanto. Mas de qualquer jeito, Lisa ainda não se conformava com o próprio corpo. Os garotos de quem ela gostou, nesses seis anos, haviam todos deixado dela ou rejeitado seus sentimentos, e ela nunca soubera por que. Nada nunca durara mais que duas semanas, e tudo o que ela fazia era dar o melhor de si.

E ainda tinha Fiorella.

Aquela garota era linda, com seus olhos claros e corpo magro. Nos últimos dois anos, Lisa tentava se distrair perto da amiga, porque ficar muito tempo pensando, a fazia se sentir um lixo perto dela.

O verão chegou sem piedade. Aquela praia ficava cada vez mais cheia de gente, e Lisa não conhecia ninguém, muito menos seus pais. Ela vestiu um short e uma camiseta compridinha, e foi até a casa de Fiorella. Vários garotos falavam com ela no pátio. Ela viu a amiga e foi abraça-la.

- Liiiiiisa!

Ela soltou a amiga e apontou para os garotos com a cabeça.

- Ah! Eles são uns amigos meus do meu colégio novo, e – ela começou a sussurrar – olha quem tá ali!

Lisa olhou mais, e viu o tal garoto loiro, e abriu a boca, em sinal de surpresa.

- Ele está estudando com você?

- Claro que não! – Fiorella riu - Mas é amigo de um deles...

Ela pegou Lisa pela mão e a apresentou a eles. Afinal, o nome do garoto era Draco Malfoy e ele era tão arrogante quanto parecera há uns anos atrás. Era quase três anos mais velho que as garotas e vinha de uma família muito rica. Os Malfoy compraram uma empresa ali, e eles dariam um pulinho ali de vez em quando.

Mas ele era realmente arrogante demais.

De repente, toda aquela beleza era apenas beleza. Ela não o queria mais, e não se surpreenderia se Fiorella ficasse com ele de qualquer jeito. Pelo menos agora ela não se sentiria tão mal por isso, porque não era mais de seu interesse.

Eles entraram em casa e ficaram conversando por horas, sobre inúmeras bobagens. Lisa ficou observando quieta, enquanto Draco tocava em Fiorella, era óbvio o interesse. E ela flertava de volta, e Lisa começou a prestar atenção nos outros garotos. Nenhum deles chamava sua atenção.

Como sempre.

Como se ela pudesse se dar ao luxo de escolher alguma coisa.


	5. Never knew

E claro que ficou, porque ela conseguia tudo, aquela garota. Mas foi tudo muito rápido, duas semanas depois eles não estavam mais juntos. Lisa ficou perplexa pelo jeito que a amiga levava as coisas: ela continuava conversando, e convivendo, como se nunca tivesse ficado.

E Lisa também não sabia o quão intenso fora, porque ela não era do tipo que ficava xeretando. Deixava os dois sozinhos e saía de perto, porque sabia que devia ser muito desconfortável ficar com a amiga junto enchendo o saco. E por isso, ela saía de perto e se juntava com o resto do grupo, e ficava batendo papo.

Quando terminou, a única coisa era que ela havia virado mais uma vítima da arrogância de Draco. Levava tudo na brincadeira e não dava bola, ele não podia pensar que estava ganhando.

Então, um belo dia, os garotos foram embora – por milagre – cedo. Assim que saíram, Fiorella acomodou-se com Lisa no sofá, com um sorrisinho divertido.

- Nem sabe o que eu fiquei sabendo hoje...

- Ah, lá vem – Lisa riu.

- Draco me disse que está a fim de você. – Fiorella sorriu, e ficou esperando pela reação da amiga.

Lisa levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, incrédula.

- Que engraçada que você é, Ella.

- É sério!

- Não faz sentido, eu mal falo com ele.

- Você vai ficar com ele, não vai? – o sorriso dela estava aumentando, ela estava se divertindo com aquilo – Ia ser muito fofo! E mais, eu nunca vi você beijando ninguém. Nunca. Estou curiosa...

Lisa riu alto e atirou a cabeça para trás.

- Não é nada de mais, sua maluca!

No outro dia, ela implorou para que Lisa ficasse para o jantar. E ela ficou. Enquanto escovava os dentes, ela lembrou que estava com seu pingente da sorte, que o colocara no dia anterior e não tirara para tomar banho. Era um coração prata e pequeno, com uma pedrinha branca no meio.

Um bipe no celular de Fiorella anunciou um novo SMS.

- Hey, Lisa – ela leu novamente a mensagem antes de dizer – Draco mandou uma mensagem dizendo que vão passar aqui daqui a pouco para a gente dar uma volta.

- Ok...

Já era umas sete e meia quando eles chegaram. Foram caminhando todos até a beira da praia, e Lisa resolveu ficar um pouco para trás para pensar. Era óbvio que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Fiorella prendia a atenção de todo mundo, e no final das contas ela que havia terminado com ele. Era bem capaz que estivesse atirando Draco para cima dela, para livrar-se dele de uma vez por todas.

Ela ficou olhando como todos viravam para ela quando falava. E enquanto isso, ela brincava com o celular entre as mãos, enquanto olhava o grupo mais à frente. Então seu celular caiu, e na escuridão da noite seria impossível achar.

Ela pôs os cabelos para trás e se abaixou para procurar. Ficou ali abaixada, com o vento atrapalhando sua visão, jogando seus cabelos em seus olhos, e de repente o celular estava em suas mãos, e ela se levantou e viu Draco parado, sorrindo de canto de boca.

- Ah... Obrigada. – ela ficou sem jeito.

Afinal ele notou que ela ficara pra trás. Ele começou a andar lado-a-lado com ela, num passo mais lento.

- Bonito pingente.

Ela olhou para o próprio peito e viu que o coração estava para fora. Ela envolveu o pequeno pingente em sua mão e sorriu, sem jeito. Era uma joia um tanto simples para uma pessoa como Draco, que possuía fortunas incontáveis para ela.

- É meu pingente da sorte – ela disse sem olhar para ele, sentindo a brisa do mar fazer seus cabelos ricochetearem.

Ele parou, e chegou mais perto dela.

- E você acha que está com sorte? – ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, e ela tonteou um pouco.

- Talvez... – A resposta veio fraca e lenta.

Então antes que ela pudesse pensar, ele chegou mais perto, e a beijou. Foi devagar, cuidadoso e bom, muito bom.

Agora ele não era mais arrogante e insuportável. Talvez ela que nunca tivesse dado uma brecha para que ele fosse legal. Porque ele beijava tão bem, e falava tão suave, e o olhar era tão intenso...

Ele envolveu a cintura dela com o braço e eles foram caminhando até o grupo. Fiorella comemorou, e Lisa não conseguia esconder o sorriso. Ela estava boba, porque fazia tempo que não sentia aquele friozinho na barriga.

- Eu vi vocês se beijando!

Lisa riu e virou o rosto um pouco, com vergonha.

Os outros garotos ficaram falando coisas idiotas para Draco, coisas do tipo "Você sempre consegue o que quer" e outras frases do gênero.

- Esse cara tem uma sorte do cacete. – disse Gus, um dos garotos que mais falava bobagens do grupo.

Lisa ficou pensando no que aquilo significava. De repente ele queria ficar com ela ou o quê? Então ela ouviu a risada da amiga e tudo se explicou. Claro que ele queria ficar com Fiorella, mas ainda não era um homem feito como Draco. Não conseguiria de jeito nenhum, apesar de não ser o que elas chamariam de feio.

No final da noite, Draco deixou Lisa na esquina do hotel e a beijou novamente.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui – ela selou-lhe os lábios e foi para seu quarto ficar se remexendo de noite, sem conseguir dormir, mal podendo esperar para vê-lo no outro dia.


	6. You call me Sunshine

Ela já estava com ele há uma semana. O olhar dele penetrava nela como um raio de sol, e era difícil simplesmente não querer ficar perto. E o corpo dela estava respondendo também. E ela tinha pressa em satisfazer, porque o verão nunca é eterno.

"Como fui me apaixonar por Draco Malfoy?" ela perguntava para si mesma quando estava sozinha com sua consciência. Ele era arrogante, mas com ela era diferente. Ele beijava perfeitamente, se mexia como se fosse tudo calculado apenas para satisfazer seus sonhos de contos de fadas, e sem contar o jeito como falava com ela. O corpo dele estava sempre lá para protegê-la, assim como a própria boca, que a defendia de qualquer tipo de brincadeira sem graça que qualquer um fizesse.

Eles estavam com o grupo na beira da praia, e Lisa estava sentada no combro de areia com Fiorella, assistindo os garotos jogarem baseball, e ela suspirou.

Fiorella riu.

- Olhe só pra você, toda caidinha.

Agora foi Lisa quem riu, e baixou a cabeça.

- Isso é coisa de adolescente idiota, mas você acha que ele gosta de mim?

-Acho que sim.

De repente, Draco foi até ela, estendeu a mão e ajudou a levantar.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo – ele sussurrou, e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

Ela assentiu, deu um tchau geral e se deixou levar pela mão de Draco. Ela olhou bem pra ele, e ficou se perguntando o que ele escondia. Ela não sabia o que era, mas desde que o conhecera, sentiu que algo estava não dita ali.

Ele a levou até o hotel onde ela ficava, mas não foi para o lado dela. Foi para o outro lado, e eles entraram em um apartamento idêntico ao dela, só que do outro lado. Ele a levou até o quarto, e apontou para a janela. Ela olhou, e lá estava o próprio quarto. Eles estavam no apartamento em que ela vira Draco há alguns anos.

- Você... – ela começou, e Draco riu.

- É, eu lembro. – ele sorriu de canto – Aquele dia eu estava zangado, achei que os EUA eram uma bosta.

- Ahm, ok – ela riu, sem jeito.

- Não foi por causa de você que eu pensei nisso. É que aqui tem poucos b...

Ele parou, mexeu a cabeça e fechou a persiana.

- Deixa pra lá. – ele sentou na cama e fez um barulho com a boca de alívio.

- Cansado? – ela sentou ao lado dele e tirou uma mexa de cabelos loiros da frente dos olhos dele. Imaginou-se casada, cuidando de Draco quando ele chegasse do trabalho.

Ele pegou suas pernas e pôs em cima do colo dele, e ela ficou com o queixo embaixo das mãos, apoiadas no ombro dele, olhando para o rosto do amado, pensando no quanto é sortuda.

- Você e seu pai estão ficando nesse apartamento aqui? Parece tão vazio.

- Não, eu o aluguei esse mês, meus pais nem sabem.

Ele olhou para ela, e a beijou. Enquanto a beijava, a mão dele pousou na coxa dela, e um arrepio transpassou a espinha de Lisa.

Então um pensamento inacreditavelmente inédito passou pela cabeça dela. "Será que ele gosta de mim desse jeito também?". Até porque pra ela, quando se olhava no espelho, não havia nada de atrativo.

Ela abriu os olhos, bem devagar, e viu que ele a olhava de perto, com um olhar tão provocativo que ela não pode deixar de dar uma mordida de leve nos lábios dele, que logo formaram um sorriso malandro, que mal os curvou.

Como ele fazia o corpo dela tremer por dentro. Como ele era carregado de malícia, e como ela amava isso.

Então a mão dele foi até o biquíni dela, e passou bem de leve.

Lisa não conseguiu segurar o gemido baixinho que lhe escapou. Ele continuou mexendo bem de leve, e ela estava gostando demais, mesmo sem tocar sua pele.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos de novo, e tirou a mão dele dali, e olhou para seu rosto, e ele estava mordendo o próprio lábio olhando pra ela. Lisa pôs a mão por cima da bermuda dele, e percebeu que já estava rígido e era maior do que ela esperava.

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios dele, e ela o beijou enquanto o massageava.

Então ela parou, e tirou as pernas de cima dele.

Lisa precisava se controlar. Ela sabia que se sentiria mal depois, se entregasse tudo assim, sem pensar. Ela queria, e só Deus sabia que ela queria, mas não podia ser assim. Ela nem sabia se ele gostava dela de verdade...

- Eu acho que já chega – ela disse brincalhona, e deu um beijo rápido nele.

- Não quer ir lá fazer um sanduíche pra mim então? – ele pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV.

- Claro, com o maior prazer – ela piscou e foi para a cozinha.

Ela não era machista, mas adorava se sentir em um daqueles sonhos de casamento feliz. Fez os sanduíches, serviu suco e levou para os dois comerem. Depois, Draco foi embora e ela atravessou o corredor e foi para casa. Seu coração batia forte como em todos os dias desde que estava com ele, e ela mal podia esperar para contar a Fiorella o que havia acontecido.


	7. You Say Take It Off

Lisa estava na casa de Fiorella, conversando. Já havia contado sobre o dia no apartamento do hotel com Draco para a amiga no mínimo três vezes, e era difícil se segurar. No fundo ela se sentia realizada por um garoto como ele gostar dela, ainda mais daquele jeito.

Fiorella decidiu que convidaria todo mundo para jantar ali e jogar Monopoly, e Lisa ligou para a mãe e disse que ficaria ali até tarde.

Então ela se olhou no espelho e se lembrou que Draco obviamente estava indo pra lá. Ela olhou e viu Fiorella passando rímel e perfume, e de repente se sentiu diminuída. Claro que ela ia se arrumar mesmo sabendo que Lisa não estava arrumada. Pelo amor de Deus, Lisa estava com seu vestido de praia ainda, e os cabelos estavam um pouco volumosos por causa do vento de final de tarde que batera enquanto elas caminhavam.

Então ela deu um jeito de escovar os dentes com o dedo mesmo, lavar bem o rosto e tentar arrumar o cabelo.

Os garotos foram chegando, e Draco não chegava nunca. Já fazia quase uma hora que todo mundo havia chegado, e nada dele.

Eles foram jogar, mesmo sem ele. A mãe de Fiorella fazia o jantar enquanto elas e os garotos jogavam. Lisa estava mexendo no cabelo, quando sentiu. Uma das alças do vestido havia arrebentado. Ela disfarçou, e cutucou a amiga por baixo da mesa.

"Arrebentou meu vestido" ela disse apenas com os lábios, e Fiorella entendeu. Elas levantaram, e Gus percebeu que ela mantinha a mão acima do seio.

- Hohoho, arrebentou? - um sorriso idiota estampava seu rosto.

Lisa olhou irritada para ele.

- Sim, arrebentou, mas não é nada de mais - Fiorella respondeu. - Ela só vai se trocar e nós voltamos, embaralhem de novo.

- Deixa assim, a gente não se importa - Gus riu.

Elas se trancaram no quarto e Lisa se despiu. Vestiu o vestido emprestado da amiga rapidamente (que milagrosamente serviu, mas só porque era de malha). Foi o tempo de pôr o vestido pela cabeça para ouvir um barulho na janela e vozes.

"Que merda, demorei demais"

Ela gelou. Olhou para Fiorella com os olhos arregalados. Será que eles podiam ver pela persiana?

- Eles não viram nada, amiga, calma.

Ela estava saindo pela porta do quarto quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

- É melhor não fazer isso de novo, ok? Ok.

Lisa foi até Draco, beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente e sorriu. O cheiro dele invadiu suas narinas e seu corpo logo reagiu. O gosto dele também era muito bom.

- Você demorou - ela disse, baixinho.

- Desculpe, eu tive um probleminha lá em casa.

Lá pelas dez, Lisa ligou e disse que iria pousar ali, que estava com muito sono e que Fiorella havia convidado e ela aceitara. A verdade é que todo mundo ainda estava ali, e ela estava se divertindo. Estava satisfeita em pensar que Draco a defendera.

Fiorella sussurrou que a deixaria sozinha com Draco um pouquinho, e chamou os garotos para fora da casa. Colocou cadeiras lá, e eles sentaram.

Lisa deitou-se no sofá e ficou olhando ao redor. Sentia-se sortuda. Então Draco se abaixou ao lado do sofá e beijou-a nos lábios.

- Sabe que eu consigo ver sua calcinha daqui. - ele sorriu de canto.

- O q... - ela olhou, e os furinhos da barra do vestido deixavam ver a calcinha. Ela corou e deu uma risadinha sem jeito, e puxou o vestido mais pra baixo.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer, e a beijou, e logo depois mordeu seu lábio inferior. Lisa perdeu o ar, era demais pra ela. Como ele conseguia ser tão bom naquilo?

- Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto.

Ela ficou olhando para ele enquanto ele se afastava e suspirou. Ela estava tão apaixonada, era capaz de casar com aquele homem no dia seguinte se ele quisesse.

Os garotos estavam tomando cerveja lá fora, e rindo. Fiorella olhou para a amiga com um sorrisinho de "eu sei o que você quer." E Lisa suspirou novamente, e sorriu.

Então Gus apareceu, ele estava meio sorrindo, meio tonto, até que viu que ela estava ali. Ele jogou a bolinha de tênis com a qual estava brincando há tempo, nela. E jogou com força.

- Mas que droga, Lisa. Vocês ficam se pegando aí... - ele parou, e depois saiu dali.

Aquilo havia doído, ele tinha muita força, e a bolinha pegou em sua canela. Draco voltou, e ficou abaixado ao lado dela novamente.

- Eu estava pensando... – ele a beijou – Que talvez... A gente pudesse ir pro quarto um pouquinho...

Lisa olhou para Fiorella e a amiga piscou. Liberado.

Eles foram silenciosamente para lá. Os pais de Fiorella dormiam nos quartos ali perto, mas não era tão perto assim. Draco entrou por último, e fechou e trancou a porta.

Lisa sentou-se na cama e ele a acompanhou. Os olhares se cruzaram e o corpo dela reagiu na hora. Ele a beijou, e eles foram se deitando até que ele estava encaixado de conchinha nela.

Ela ficou um tempo lá deitada, sentindo o cheiro dele e sua respiração em seu cangote. Como ela o adorava. Ela sentiu que ele beijava suavemente seu cangote, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam por sua perna.

Ela se virou para ele e o beijou. Ele puxou sua perna para ele e pegou sua bunda com vontade.

E tudo era muito novo pra ela. Ela nunca imaginara que um garoto como ele a desejaria naquele jeito, gostaria dela de verdade. Pelo jeito que ele olhava, ela sabia que ele gostava dela de verdade.

Então ele se pôs em cima dela e a beijou enquanto seus dedos percorriam sua calcinha.

Lisa não viu nada, só sentiu. Não sabia como ele fazia aquilo, mas era extremamente bom. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o cheiro dele e o cheiro de sua saliva ainda em sua boca enquanto ele fazia o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Ela deu um gemido abafado e Draco riu de leve e mordeu o lábio.

- Então você gosta disso? - ele sussurrou e a beijou rapidamente.

Ela fez que sim, e abriu os olhos. Não enxergava muito bem de início, mas se sentou e o deitou dessa vez. Abriu sua bermuda e abaixou um pouco. Ele estava com uma cueca boxer preta e a ereção era visível. Ela sentiu o cheiro forte que vinha dele, mas não se importou. Tocou com muito cuidado, sentiu a carne, a textura, mesmo que por cima da cueca. Uma rodinha molhada indicava onde terminava. Então ela mexeu, e ficou fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, e a respiração dele ficou pesada. Ela sabia que ele estava gostando, e queria que ele gostasse mais ainda. Então ela chegou mais perto com o rosto e pôs a boca, ainda por cima da cueca. Ele relaxou a cabeça de vez. Ela voltou até ele dando beijinhos por seu abdome, até chegar no peito, e depois em sua boca.

Ficou ali um tempo, até que ele se levantou e pediu que ela levantasse também. Ela ficou de frente pra ele, e sentiu que ele estava tentando tirar seu vestido.

Será que ele queria que ela ficasse nua? E depois transar? Ela não queria transar agora, era muito cedo!

Então ela soltou um gemidinho e afastou gentilmente a mão dele. Então ele apenas baixou as alças e deixou só os seis à mostra. Ela ficou com vergonha, não imaginou que ele fosse notar que ela tivesse seios. Eles não eram enormes e até onde ela sabia, não chamavam atenção. Então ele simplesmente se abaixou e pôs a boca neles. Acariciou com a língua, e os olhos dela fecharam na hora com a sensação, e, de novo, ela não fazia ideia o que exatamente ele estava fazendo,mas era muito bom. Mas a vergonha falou mais alto e ela deu um passinho pra trás e pôs o vestido de volta.

- Eu tenho vergonha... - ela disse baixinho.

Ele sorriu de canto e a beijou novamente.

- Que bonitinho.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo se beijando e se acariciando, até que de repente ela parou quando olhou no relógio.

- Droga! Eu preciso ir, eu preciso ir...

- Eu levo você - ele a beijou rapidamente e foi vestindo um casaco, a noite estava um pouco fria. Eles se despediram de todo mundo, e Gus ficou olhando feio pra eles.

Draco foi com ela até a esquina do hotel e a deixou lá. Disse que voltaria pra casa e a beijou.

Ela chegou em casa, foi direto pro quarto, deitou na cama e demorou até dormir.


End file.
